Corazón Dividido
by BlueValkyrie
Summary: Una chica misteriosa llega a Destinys Island, con graves problemas tras sus pasos, asi que nuestros amigos Sora, Riku y compañia deben ayudarla a afrontarlos. Personajes conocidos y nuevos en esta aventura.
1. Despertar

**Kingdom Hearts: Capitulo 1 Despertar**

Todo era oscuridad una joven de largo cabello, lacio en color blanco, levitaba entre la nada, cuando de repente abrió sus ojos, unos bellos pero tristes ojos celestes

-Quien esta llamándome!?-

Se pregunto, mientras trataba de reincorporarse, le parecía curioso tan solo ver un suave resplandor emerger de su cuerpo, giro la cabeza un poco para darse cuenta de que una grande puerta, enmarcada en plata y oro, estaba justo detrás de ella

-Que la abra!?-

Le preguntaba a una voz que solo ella podía escuchar en ese basto lugar, giro ahora si completamente, posando sus pies en una extraña plataforma de cristal, cada fragmento tenia un color, no le dio mucha importancia tan solo sentía que debía abrir la puerta que le esperaba

Titubeo un poco al tomar la perilla, pero la giro para abrirla, una blanca e intensa luz le cegó por momentos, al abrir los ojos sintió que había despertado de un sueño

-Mmm... donde estoy!?-

Con dificultad se mantenía en pie cayendo de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a notar que se encontraba en una cueva, las paredes mostraban dibujos sencillos, hechos por niños, se arrastro hasta la pared que utilizo de apoyo para poder pararse

Sus torpes pasos parecían los de un bebe tratando de aprender a caminar, aun con la ayuda que obtenía de la pared, se había caído un par de veces, el sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba, mas parecido a una bata se mancho de tierra, incluso la tela rasgada, se rompía mas con cada movimiento que hacia

-... parece que puedo salir por ese lugar ...-

Se tumbo de rodillas en la entrada, que era algo angosta, perfecta para un niño menor de unos 14 años, comenzó a gatear gracias a lo delgado de su complexión, le permitió abrirse camino y salir al exterior, siendo recibida por una suave brisa salina proveniente del mar

-Donde me encuentro!?- pregunto para si la chica albina -no recuerdo nada...-

Con un poco mas de fuerza en las piernas camino hipnotizada por los rayos del sol, que mostraban un hermoso atardecer, algo que ella al parecer nunca había visto

La arena traviesa jugaba con sus pies desnudos, hasta ser sorprendida por la frescura del agua de mar

-Esta.. fría...- dijo sin mucha emoción mientras bajo la mirada hacia el agua que golpeteaba

Rápidamente el sol se oculto dando paso al profundo azul oscuro de la noche, levanto la mirada, para ver que cientos de diminutos puntos en varios tamaños de color amarillos brillaban, algunos brillaron tan intenso para luego desaparecer, una inexplicable sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la joven el cual no lograba entender, solo sabia que lo que veía no debía suceder, llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras gritaba

-AAAHHH!!!-

-Hmmm!? Alguien escucho eso!???- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño, que estaba a punto de subir a su balsa, la cual estaba amarrada a un pequeño muelle

-Yo no escuche nada... tu Riku!?- respondió una joven pelirroja de ojos azul violeta, que se detuvo ante la pregunta de su compañero

-Esperen aquí iré a ver-

Riku un joven de cabello plateado con brillantes ojos verdes dejo a sus amigos unos metros atrás, para ir a checar de donde provenía el ruido que tanto su amigo como él habían alcanzado a escuchar

-Vamos Kairi, algo esta pasando- el chico de cabello castaño hizo un ademán con el brazo para que la siguiera

-De acuerdo Sora- respondió la chica

-Espérame-

Kairi salio corriendo delante de Sora, el cual se sintió un poco abandonado, dejando atrás lo sucedido, tomo velocidad ganando el paso a su amiga,

-Sora mira!-

La pelirroja se detuvo señalando hacia la playa, por su parte Sora tan solo giro su cabeza para ver a Kairi, sin dejar de correr, al voltear nuevamente para ver lo que su amiga le indicaba, topo con la espalda de Riku, cayendo abruptamente hacia atrás

-Cielos! porque te detuviste Riku- decía el joven de cabello castaño mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su cabeza

-Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Riku que le ofreció la mano a su amigo para que se levantara

De pie Sora sacudió su ropa que se había llenado de arena, Riku sacudió su cabeza para que viera detrás de el, quedando asombrado se trataba de una chica, la muchacha camino hacia el mar, esto alarmo a los tres jóvenes

-Sora, Riku viene una gran ola!!!- grito Kairi

Riku fue corriendo en dirección de la joven a quien le gritaban que no siguiera caminando, pero ella no hacia caso como si no les escuchara, Kairi intento correr también, pero súbitamente sintió un punzada en su cabeza esto la hizo caer al piso, Sora detuvo su carrera para ayudar a su amiga, pero a el también le paso lo mismo

-Arggg... mi cabeza Kairi!... Kairi?- trataba de hacerla reaccionar moviéndola, mientras el trataba de aliviar su dolor con la otra mano

La amenazadora ola estuvo a muy poco de llevarse a la joven que Riku alcanzo a salvar, abalanzándose sobre ella, la chica tendida en la arena, se mostraba como una muñeca, sus ojos completamente abiertos, vacíos, sin expresión

El chico de ojos verdes miro nuevamente hacia el mar, sorprendido de que este mantenía sus aguas tranquilas como si nada hubiera pasado

Aun con malestar Sora, llevo a Kairi hacia donde Riku se encontraba con la chica desconocida

-Que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto el joven de cabello plateado

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Sora

-A... a mi... también- respondió con algo de dificultad Kairi

El cuerpo inerte de la joven albina, resplandeció al igual que los cuerpos de Sora y Kairi, dando paso a una rápida visión de sus nobodies Roxas y Naminé

-Naminé?-

-Roxas!-

Dijeron ambos rubios al verse, para después desvanecerse junto a la luz, Riku no podía explicarse lo sucedido, Kairi se acerco a la chica para ver en que podría ayudarle, Sora seguía viendo sus manos que hace unos momentos había sido las de su otro yo

El cielo de Destiny Island se torno ventoso y oscuro como aquella vez, donde se separaron y la oscuridad había absorbido su mundo dando paso a una silueta vestida en gabardina negra

-Entreguen a la chica- dijo la voz -Luna no debería existir...-

De su mano salio una sencilla keyblade de color negro, que mas bien parecía una sombra, no se veía que fuera un arma palpable, con la cual señalo a la joven asistida por Kairi que aun no recuperaba la conciencia

Bueno aquí les muestro mi 1er Fic "largo" espero les agrade, como se dan cuenta la chica que apareció y el sujeto de gabardina llamo Luna es un personaje mió

No se cuantos capítulos me lleve tengo unos 6 y aun va para largo 3 espero actualizar los mas seguido que pueda aunque será algo difícil ya que trabajo hehehe hasta pronto

La serie Kingdom Hearts así como los personajes Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas y Naminé son de las compañías SquareEnix y Disney


	2. El robo de un corazón

**Kingdom Hearts: Capitulo 2 El robo de un corazón**

La joven permanecía tendida en la arena inconciente, Kairi junto a Sora y Riku veían fijamente la silueta en gabardina negra que flotaba a una considerable distancia de ellos, aun amenazándoles con la keyblade

-La organización fue vencida!- grito enérgicamente Sora dando un paso firme hacia adelante

-Organización!? ha!- dijo en tono de burla

Los tres chicos voltearon a verse muy desconcertados de la actitud del encapuchado, en eso otro corredor de la oscuridad apareció, saliendo de el otra persona en gabardina

-Nardxam!!!- los gritos espantaron un poco al trío, la voz era de una joven que al salir abrazo a su compañero colgándose de su cuello -NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO DIVERTIRME!!!-

Nardxam se quito de encima con brusquedad a la muchacha

-Que haces aquí!? me enviaron SOLO a eliminarla...-

El joven se quito la capucha mostrándose, su cabello corto en color azul oscuro, casi negro, tenia el fleco caído del lado derecho tapando la mitad de su rostro, no parecía que estuviese bien peinado, su ojo se mostraba borrado en color gris, miraba a los chicos con soberbia y frialdad

-Escuche que la jefa, te había enviado a una misión así que vine a ayudarte-

La joven también se descubrió el rostro, sonriente veía a su compañero, no le importaba nada que este estuviese molesto, de cabello café castaño claro, el largo era un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, formando picos que curvaban hacia arriba pero solo en sus puntas, de ojos color miel brillantes, una chica de personalidad muy contrastante a la de su camarada, animada, alegre y juguetona

-No necesito tu ayuda...- dijo el chico de cabello azul, pero la muchacha, no le escucho, ya que bajo hacia a la arena para acercarse a Sora y compañía

Nardxam bajo también, la keyblade obscura desapareció, ya abajo tan solo se quedo parado tras de la chica con los brazos cruzados

-HOLA!!!- levanto la mano saludando a los chicos - Soy Yaxfre mucho gusto!-

Riku aventó a Sora hacia atrás, para estar frente a frente de la joven

-Mira no me importa quien seas, es mejor que se vayan de esta isla-

-Achsss... que chico mas engreído- dijo molesta la muchacha -pero... teehee!- su rostro se torno un poco sombrío, la sonrisa cambio por una completamente diferente llena de maldad, Riku presintió algo malo y nuevamente aventó a Sora acercándolo a Kairi, este cayo de bruces con la cara en la arena, por su parte él logro dar unos saltos hacia atrás logrando esquivar unos kunais que Yaxfre le había lanzado

-JAJAJA!!! Que divertido!!!- gritaba emocionada, parecía algo enloquecida, ya que las mas le gusta es tener una buena pelea y mas si su contrincante es fuerte

-RIKU!!!- grito Sora después de sacar la cabeza y quitarse la arena del rostro, estaba apunto de ir a ayudar a su compañero, cuando fue sorprendido por el chico de ojos grises

-Al parecer debo quitarte del camino para cumplir mi objetivo- de la mano de Nardxam volvió a aparecer la keyblade negra

Sora saco la suya, igual que Riku, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes de gabardina negra, que se reagruparon a una distancia considerable de ellos

-Una keyblade???- pregunto desconcertada Yaxfre

-Entiendo...- dijo en voz baja Nardxam -YAXFRE!!!-

-WUAAA!!! QUE QUEEE!!!- grito asustada levantando su pierna derecha y ambos brazos

-Encárgate del enano de cabellos picudos...-

-No quiero! ese enano no es fuerte…- miro de reojo y con desprecio a Sora este se molesto, cuando estaba apunto de contestarle, Riku lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Mientras Yaxfre seguía haciendo berrinche por la orden de su camarada, Riku hablaba con Sora

-Sora, mira no entiendo nada pero debemos sacarlos de la isla lo antes posible, para ir en busca del rey y contarle la situación-

-Esta bien- asintió Sora

Nardxam dejo sola a Yaxfre para comenzar su pelea contra Riku, ya sin mas, la chica de cabello castaño se fue contra Sora, la molestia le dio fuerza, atacando sin piedad al pobre muchacho

-Acabare contigo rápido, así el me dejara jugar con ese presumido pelos canosos, JAJAJA!!!- su rostro se torno como si estuviera poseída, toda maniática

Con dificultad ambos combatían contra ellos

_-Esta loca es muy fuerte-_ pensaba Sora que con dificultad esquivaba los ataques de kunais que enviaba Yaxfre, lo cual la molesto bastante, al estar cercas del chico saco su ninjato, el cual logro cortar un mechón de sus picudos cabellos

Riku peleaba a la par de Nardxam, pero este ultimo mostraba que era mas fuerte que él, por un descuido del chico de ojos verdes, fue golpeado con el puño cerrado en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire y adolorido en el suelo

-SORA!!! RIKU!!!-

Los gritos de Kairi, hicieron que ambos voltearan a verle, por lo acontecido la descuidaron, esto fue aprovechado por otra persona en gabardina negra que la tenia sujeta por atrás de las manos

Kairi forcejeaba para librarse pero le era imposible, la joven que había permanecido inconciente estaba de pie frente a ella, la chica albina levanto sus manos y puso sus palmas a la altura del pecho de la pelirroja

-SOOORRRRAAAAA!!!!- grito ella desesperada

Un brillante corazón salio de su pecho, su ojos perdieron vitalidad, una lagrimillas fueron llevadas por el aire mientras caía inconciente sobre la arena

-KAIIIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!- Sora no creía lo que veía, Riku tan solo cerro los ojos y volteo su rostro

-Es una suerte que hayas llegado hasta aquí- dijo la persona en gabardina negra, que se mantenía encapuchada, su suave voz delato que se trataba de una muchacha, en su mano apareció una jaula muy hermosa las rejas formaban estrellas en tonos plata y dorados, donde fue depositado el corazón de la chica

La joven encapuchada le dio la espalda a Luna, con esto una orden a sus compañeros, que saltaron con sus armas para atacarla, mientras ella desaparecía en un corredor de oscuridad

-Te voy a ganar Nardxam! JAJAJA!!!-

-...- el joven de ojos grises no dijo nada

Luna se inclino para tomar la mano del cuerpo inerte de Kairi, a poca distancia de aniquilarla ambas comenzaron a brillar, fue tan intensa la luz que dejo ciegos por unos instantes a Nardxam y Yaxfre que se vieron forzados a retroceder

Sora y Riku reaccionaron, para su sorpresa no fueron molestados por la luz así que al verse directamente a los ojos ambos asintieron sin decir palabra sabían exactamente lo que ambos debían hacer

Atacaron por sorpresa a los jóvenes de gabardina, hiriéndolos levemente, Yaxfre se molesto y quería seguir peleando, pero extrañamente ambos se sentían débiles, al parecer la causa fue la luz anterior

-Yaxfre vamonos, después volvemos a jugar con ellos!-

-Pero...-

El chico de ojos grises abrió un corredor de oscuridad, después sostuvo su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, vio fijamente a la muchacha de ojos miel que a regaña dientes entro, para después ser seguida por el, y desaparecer, dejando destiny island con la tranquilidad que había tenido hace unos momentos

Las keyblade de Sora y Riku se desvanecieron, mientras cabizbajos se acercaban al lugar donde aun brillaban las 2 chicas, Sora se dejo caer de rodillas en la arena al otro lado del cuerpo de Kairi, sus lagrimas rodaban de su rostro para ser absorbidas por la arena al hacer contacto

Riku puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo para consolarlo, una suave mano tomo la de Sora, sorprendiéndolo

-Porque están llorando?- pregunto una linda chica rubia, que lentamente abría serenos sus ojos azules violeta

-NAMINE!- exclamaron al unísono ambos jóvenes sorprendidos

Luna se desmayo en el regazo de Naminé, todos se alarmaron, pero la rubia les dijo que se encontraba bien al parecer la chica solo dormía

Segundo capitulo hehehe espero que les este agradando, de momento llevo dos reviews, muchas gracias por leerlo

En esta ocasión aparecieron otros 3 personajes que son míos, Nardxam, Yaxfre (este personaje le pertenece en si a una amiga a quien le doy las gracias por permitirme usarla) y otra chica de quien aun faltan capítulos para que se de a conocer así que estén pendientes!

Por último y como siempre hehehe la serie Kingdom Hearts así como los personajes Sora, Riku, Kairi y Naminé son de las compañías SquareEnix y Disney


	3. Otro nobodie

**Kingdom Hearts: Capitulo 3 Otro nobodie**

La joven de cabello blanco, se encontraba sentada en el pequeño muelle donde descansaban los tres botes que a diario Sora y sus amigos usaban para llegar a la isla

Riku desde la vieja cabaña se asomaba por la ventana, apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo, con la mano sostenía su cabeza por la mejilla 

Algo en la chica albina, extrañamente le parecía familiar pero no sabia exactamente de que se trataba, Naminé con una cajita de primeros auxilios, atendía las leves heridas de Sora, que se quejaba cada que ella usaba antiséptico 

-Ayyy!!!-

-Uyyy!... tanto escándalo por usar alcohol?- miro con la ceja arqueada al chico de cabello picudo 

-Pues… me arde- comenzó a sollozar él

La rubia, se llevo el reverso de su palma derecha a la boca para tratar de esconder una risita, que fue provocada por el teatro que estaba realizando Sora

Riku seguía viendo a la chica, esta no se movía tan solo su cabello, ya que la suave brisa se había tornado un poco juguetona a su alrededor

Sora se quito su chaqueta y se la dio a Naminé para que ella, pudiera coser el agujero que Yaxfre había hecho con su afilado ninjato, ya en su mano la rubia se dirigió hasta donde el joven de cabello plateado

-Es curioso verdad!?- pregunto Naminé mientras cosía la prenda de vestir

-A que te refieres!?- rápidamente capto la atención del joven 

-Esa chica... tengo el presentimiento de conocerla, al igual que tu!- llevo sus labios hacia el hilo para con la ayuda de sus dientes cortarlo ya que había terminado de zurcir

-...- Riku se quedo sin palabras seguía atento a lo que la muchacha hiciera en el muelle

Sora se tumbo en el piso para sentarse, Naminé fue con él para entregarle su chamarra, este la tomo sin voltear a verle, se sentía deprimido y frustrado de no haber podido ayudar a su amiga

-Ahí viene!- dijo Riku volteando rápidamente, para fingir que no la estaba espiando

Naminé fue hacia unas cajas viejas que se encontraban en el lugar, buscaba atentamente en ellas, Sora se levanto de un salto acomodándose su chamarra con algo de dificultad

La muchacha entro pero aun caminaba torpemente, a trompicones fue a dar contra Sora quien la detuvo tomándola de los brazos, sus miradas se cruzaron, se vieron fijamente, en eso el joven de cabello castaño viajo a un extraño lugar completamente oscuro, frente a él una joven se encontraba de espaldas, no podía distinguirla muy bien tan solo alcanzo a escuchar

-Por favor encuéntrenme...-

-Eh!?- exclamo Sora

-Sora que te pasa?- pregunto Riku sacudiéndolo, él seguía sosteniendo a la joven albina, cuando por fin reacciono en su cabeza se cuestionaba lo que le había pasado o mejor dicho lo que había visto con lentitud trato de soltar a la chica pero ella apretó mas fuerte los brazos de Sora, para no dejarlo ir

-Ey! suéltame...-

-Deben... ayudarme...- dijo la chica, con lentitud acerco su rostro al del chico de ojos azules, para poner su frente junto a la de él -…Roxas...-

Sora y ella cerraron los ojos, Naminé vio como él lentamente caminaba hacia atrás, Riku detuvo el paso de su amigo, mientras algo curioso sucedía una silueta quedo en lugar del chico de cabello picudo, formada de luz, el cuerpo de la chica también estaba envuelto por la misma luz, Sora abrió lentamente los ojos

-Que... paso???- tanto él como Naminé y Riku no daban crédito a lo que vean

La silueta que poco a poco se definía mejor, era al desvanecerse la luz, su nobodie Roxas, algo extrañado y confundido, abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica que ahora mantenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho, la vista algo nublada le impedía distinguir, así que con rapidez cerro y abrió sus ojos, además de agitar la cabeza 

-Oye te encuentras bien?- fue lo que Roxas pudo preguntar 

-...- la chica no respondía ya que se había desmayado

El rubio trataba de impedir que no se cayera, pero fue imposible, su súbita aparición, lo tenia confundido, además se sentía muy cansado y hasta adolorido por alguna razón, vencido por ello se fue de espaldas al piso, pero con mucho cuidado para que la chica albina cayera encima de él y no se hiciera daño

-Roxas que te pasa?- pregunto Naminé

-Ey estas bien?- prosiguió Sora

Riku con algo de molestia, veía al rubio tirado en el piso, con la chica encimada, no entendía el porque pero no le gustaba nada lo que veía, así que decidió voltear la cara

Naminé se acerco y toco una de las mejillas de Roxas, este grito del dolor, Sora veía que en efecto él también traía curitas en los raspones que la batalla de Yaxfre le había dejado 

-INCREIBLE!- exclamo Sora -Roxas tiene las mismas heridas que yo!!!-

-Claro idiota! es tu otro yo...- dijo algo enojado Riku pero seguí sin querer ver al rubio

-Hahaha!!! Ay Sora!- rió la rubia

El rubio quería levantarse, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin molestarla, Riku abrió un ojo para ver porque se había vuelto todo silencioso, así que al darse cuenta fue hacia donde ellos para tomar en brazos a la chica, la recostó en la hamaca que estaba colocada en unas de las esquinas de la cabaña para que descansara

-Mmm...- Roxas sentado en el piso trato de recordar

-...- Naminé no dijo nada pero veía atentamente a Roxas

-Por lo visto tiene unos poderes sorprendentes!-

-Es cierto Riku! ella puede liberar corazones...- al decir esto Sora recordó con tristeza lo ocurrido a su amiga Kairi

-Y traer nobodies!- dijo la rubia

-Luna...- dijo en voz baja Roxas, los chicos no escucharon bien

-Dijiste algo?- le pregunto Naminé con curiosidad acercando su rostro al de él, esto lo hizo sonrojarse

-Eh!? bueno este... creo que se llama Luna...- volteo rápidamente el rostro y trato de tranquilizarse 

-Luna…- el nombre se le hacia conocido al chico de cabello plateado

Naminé se paro y fue a donde Luna dormía, con su mano movió el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, el nombre que Roxas había dado también le parecía familiar 

-Ella dijo que debíamos ayudarle!- dijo Sora

-Lo que no entiendo es como supo mi nombre?- se pregunto Roxas

-Ya es tarde así que mañana iremos a buscar al rey Mickey para ver si él sabe algo o puede ayudarnos- recomendó el muchacho de ojos verdes -me quedare esta noche con ella-

-NO! Roxas y yo nos quedaremos con ella, ustedes 2 deben regresar a sus casas- dijo terminantemente la rubia

-Pero...- Riku quiso protestar

-Kairi no esta- con algo de pesar hizo el comentario que le hacia daño a ambos - Nosotros no somos de aquí- volteo a ver a Roxas que se sintió triste ante lo que había dicho ella - es lógico que nosotros nos quedemos a cuidarla-

-Es cierto nuestras familias sospecharían- dijo con seriedad algo poco común en Sora que hizo reír a Roxas

-De acuerdo... Sora, nos vemos aquí bien temprano para ver como viajar al castillo Disney- sin mas Riku salio de la cabaña dejando a la chica misteriosa en la compañía de Naminé, pero no le hacia nada de gracia que Roxas se quedara también con ellas, Sora salio rápidamente de la cabaña para seguir a su amigo no sin antes despedirse de ambos rubios

Soy mala para los títulos, espero me disculpen hehehe, aquí nos deja mas interrogantes sobre la chica albina, que poco a poco se irán revelando, bueno es todo no se que mas agregar, tan solo darle las gracias a aquellos que leen mi fanfic MIL GRACIAS


End file.
